


You Shoot Me Down But I Won't Fall

by WhoIsWren



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fun, Games, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There a box by his front door with a note addressed to him lying on top. </p><p>  </p><p>  <em>  ‘Alexander,</em><br/><em>Prepare for war! Here is your weapon, I already have one. First one to get hit cooks dinner.</em><br/><em>Magnus xx'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shoot Me Down But I Won't Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano - Day 10  
> Just some Malec fluffy-ness  
> Links at bottom to weapons used. 
> 
> Title: Titanium (cover) - Jasmine Thompson

Alec’s had kind of a shitty day. It’s always stressful working for your mother, especially when said mother is the best attorney in New York. It doesn’t matter that Alec practically runs the firm whenever his mother is away on business or just a vacation – which is often – the second his mother turns her glower onto him he feels like a child again.

He’d spent the day going over the cases from the past week with her because his mother clearly didn’t trust that he could do his job. Every little detail of the cases she picked apart, telling him he wasn’t doing a good enough job winning the cases. So by the time 5 o’clock rolls around Alec is thoroughly worn out and beaten down. All he wants to do is get out of his suit and take a nap.

Rubbing his weary eyes Alec walks up the path towards his house, stopping outside the front door when he sees a box on the floor. He knows Magnus was home all day today so if the mailman came he should have been there to accept it.

Grumbling to himself Alec bends down to pick up the box, noticing a card with his name on it. Frowning he opens the card.

 _‘Alexander,_  
_Prepare for war! Here is your weapon, I already have one. First one to get hit cooks dinner._  
_Magnus xx_ ’

Mood instantly lifting Alec peels open the box to reveal a Nerf Mega ThunderBow Blaster and a makeshift quiver full of darts. A laugh escapes Alec at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend. Leave it to Magnus to find a toy version of his beloved bow.

Smiling uncontrollably Alec drops his briefcase, removes his black tie and undoes some buttons on his light blue shirt to get more comfortable. After rolling up his sleeves Alec attaches the homemade quiver to his belt and checks to make sure his bow is loaded. The day’s worries completely forgotten in the wake of the ‘battle’.

Alec’s not usually one for overconfidence but with a bow in his hands – even a toy version – he knows he can beat any opponent. That and he knows how horrible Magnus’ aim is. So he steps into the house with a somewhat vicious grin on his face, bow already aimed.

He shuts the door as silently as possible as he sweeps his gaze over the foyer and adjoining lounge room. No signs of Magnus anywhere yet.

Crouching down behind one of the blue suede couches Alec prepares to fire when he hears very silent footsteps. He rolls away from the couch, kneeling and aiming his weapon towards the sound.

“Chairman Meow” He sighs, relaxing his bow and shaking his head at the cat. Down the hall he can hear a muffled giggle. It’s a good thing Magnus isn’t some type of soldier, he’s terrible at keeping quiet.

“So what’s your great weapon?” he asks loudly as he manoeuvres around the lounge for a better vantage point. Magnus loves to talk so if Alec can get him babbling he’ll lose focus of the game and give away his position.

“Um it’s one of these Divergent Nerf hand gun things. I don’t really know but it was the prettiest one at the store, I can still kick your incredibly gorgeous behind with it” Magnus goads before taking a shot.

A purple dart flies down the hallway as Magnus cackles, running down the hall. Of course Magnus had to get _‘pretty’_ darts as well.  

“I’d rather take _your_ ass down” Alec taunts, taking careful steps towards the hall, distributing his weight evenly and avoiding any creaky floor boards, keeping his bow at the ready.

“Ohh Alexander, talk dirty to me baby”

Alec blushes so hard he’s sure his entire chest must be pink. Just because they’ve been together for years doesn’t mean Alec’s become desensitized to his boyfriends casual talk of sex. Magnus’ distraction tactic almost worked as Alec barely manages to dodge the dart coming towards him.

For the next 10 minutes there’s no time for taunting, just laughing, both men shooting like crazy. It feels good to just act like a kid again, to play games and laugh like there are no worries in the world. He hasn’t laughed this hard in months and it’s always Magnus that manages to bring this out of him.

Alec is actually suitably impressed with how long Magnus has managed to stay in the game, even with the bad aim he’s incredibly agile and is able to avoid every dart Alec shoots. Sure, he’s not trying all that hard to really hit Magnus, focusing more on having fun than finding the perfect shot, but it’s still impressive.

It’ almost 6 o’clock and Alec realises if one of them doesn’t end this and start cooking soon they’ll end up having a very late dinner. Just because he knows this needs to end soon doesn’t mean he’s going to surrender.

He reloads his bow and tries to get his breathing under control, though he’s too giddy to really concentrate. They had migrated back to the lounge room during their pointless firing; both now crouched behind the couches. Peeking over the armrest Alec can just make out the red tips of Magnus’ spiky hair. All he has to do is put himself in a vulnerable position to be able to shoot Magnus.

Taking a deep breath and running his fingers along the artificial bow string Alec stands from his crouch, exposing himself to attack. Magnus rises slightly, only belong his waist is protected by the couch now, as he prepares to aim at Alec.

He never gets the chance to shoot because Alec has already fired his dart, having anticipated what Magnus would do. The dart hits its target, the centre of Magnus’ chest.  Alec lowers his bow, a pleased smile breaking out over his face, watching as Magnus huffs a laugh.

“It’s about time. Any longer and my chicken would have overcooked” Magnus jokes, coming out from behind the couch and dropping his bright blue gun on the cushions.

“You were already cooking?” Alex frowns following his boyfriend into the kitchen just in time to see Magnus bending over to look in the oven.

It’s a nice view.

“Of course I was! I knew I was never going to beat you, you’re far too good Alexander” Magnus glances over his shoulder and smirks at Alec, like he knows exactly what’s going through Alec’ mind.

Magnus straightens, turning off the oven as he does so, before sauntering up to Alec and pressing close. The man’s beautiful fingers dance across Alec’s chest before sliding to the back of his neck and pulling Alec in for a bruising kiss. Alec’s hands find their way to Magnus’ hips, dripping tightly and dragging him closer, returning the kiss with everything he has.

Magnus pulls back from the kiss several moments later breathing hard and licking his lips.

“Now, it’s time for you to _take my ass_ as you so eloquently put it” Magnus then laces his fingers through Alec’s now slightly clammy hands and leads him towards the bedroom.

Alec’s still blushing by the time they reach the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out [Tumblr](http://nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Alec's Bow](http://nerf.hasbro.com/en-us/product/nerf-mega-thunderbow-blaster:FA32CE69-5056-9047-F5C1-C471988A174F)
> 
>  
> 
> [Magnus' Gun](http://www.hasbro.com/en-us/product/nerf-rebelle-the-divergent-series-allegiant-six-shot-blaster:8DB278B8-5056-9047-F5FD-324765F00B14)


End file.
